Efficient testing of a binary file may be improved by knowledge of which inputs are valid for the binary file. The binary file may include code and routines that a human may interpret as text. However, the text included in the code and routines of the binary file are not human-readable. It is impossible for human testers of the binary file to determine valid inputs for the binary file by reviewing the code and routines of the binary file because the code and routines are not human readable. As a result, the human testers may review specifications, documentation or source code associated with the binary file in order to determine which inputs are valid for the binary file. These valid inputs may then be used to achieve more efficient testing of the binary file.